


Toast

by gailthegoldfish



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gailthegoldfish/pseuds/gailthegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For FYSH's drabble competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

Ichabod was sitting in front of the fireplace toasting bread with the toasting iron when Abbie walked into Sheriff Corbin’s cabin.  Abbie grinned slightly at the sight and remembered when they had been setting Ichabod up in the cabin and found the toasting iron.

_“What on Earth is this?” Abbie asked, holding up an instrument that had been on the rack of more commonplace fireplace tools she recognized.  Sheriff Corbin, it seemed, had collected a number of antiques and oddities.  This one was a long iron rod with a narrow platform at the end.  Each side of the platform had two arches, one smaller under one larger, creating a small slot between the sides.  To Abbie, the contraption looked  like someone had stuck her kitchen napkin holder on the end of a long pole, but she couldn’t fathom what for._

_Ichabod’s eyes lit up.  “Why, Miss Mills, for once I can explain the use of something to you!  That is a toasting iron, which we used  in my time.  You put a slice of bread in the slot and hold it over or near the fire to toast the bread.   Though I will admit, your electronic toaster is a large improvement over the process.  Quicker and more even toasting.”_

Which is why Abbie was slightly puzzled as to what Ichabod was doing hunched in front of the fire toasting bread when there was a perfectly functional toaster sitting on the kitchen counter.  At least, she assumed it was still functioning.

“Crane?  Did you break the toaster?”  

Ichabod glanced back at her.  “Good morning, Lieutenant.  No, the toaster functions adequately.”

“Then why are you sitting down there using the toasting iron?  Come on, I’ll make you some toast, it’ll just take two minutes.”

“Miss Mills, please! I am perfectly capable of feeding myself!” he snapped.  Abbie held up her hands defensively, “Okay, okay, sorry. Sheesh.” 

Crane sighed and looked away, “I am sorry, Miss Mills.  It’s just, sometimes I need reminders of my own time.” 

Abbie’s expression softened.  She had suspected this was why Ichabod had resisted her attempts to buy him new clothes.  “No, I’m sorry, Crane.  You’ve adjusted so well to modern life that sometimes I forget how hard it must be for you, to have woken up so far from everything you knew.”

Crane stared at the fire.

“And everyone,” he said softly.  He looked back up at her, and the grief etched on his face made Abbie’s heart break.  “Today is the anniversary of Katrina and my’s wedding.”

“We’ll get her back, Crane.”

“What if we can’t? She’s in Purgatory.  What if rescuing her only means her spirit is free to move on to the afterlife, not that she returns to the land of the living?”

Abbie put a hand on his shoulder.  “Crane, I promise you, we’ll get her back,” she said firmly.  Crane reached up and squeezed her hand.  “Thank you, Lieutenant,” he smiled sadly at her.  Abbie smiled back reassuringly and then sniffed suspiciously.

"Crane… I think the toast is burning!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fiction I've written in a very, very long time, so I guess thanks for the inspiration, Sleepy Hollow.


End file.
